Sorting:Collin Edwards
"I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 16:15, August 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle might only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Collin Edwards was born to Riley and James Edwards. The two respectably had their youngest child, Collin, at the ages twenty-eight and thirty. Riley had birthed baby twin girls five years before, as well. Collin was a sweet child. Very wild, too. But still sweet. He ended up doing a lot of activities independently since both of his parents worked a lot and his sisters always told him to back off when he tried to hang with him. He swam a lot (there family lived near the beach), played some sports, and did a lot of music activities. Music was definitely a gift of Collin's. The young boy always liked to sing and put on little shows, but it wasn't noticed how much he loved it until his first sign of magic. Collin was six, a decently young age, when he had found an old guitar of his dad's. He didn't know how to play it, obviously, but he did want to see it played. He couldn't ask his father since he was at work, and his mother surely didn't know how to play. Jessie, one of his twin sisters, knew some but of course she had left for Hogwarts just a few weeks before. So he just sat there for a moment and played with the strings. With only a tiny thought of him playing it, the strings started to move by themselves while playing a song as well. Of course the song the guitar played was one Collin had liked a lot and frequently sung. He didn't understand how the incident happened until his mother found Collin and the magical guitar, giving him a small talk on his magic. Collin started Ilvermorny with a huge hope to being put in the Wampus house. Both of his parents were apart of the house and one of his sisters, Laura. It was clear that Riley and James didn't care which house Collin was put into, all would be great. It was also shown when Jessie was put into Horned Serpent. Though, Collin didn't want to be in the house because he was nervous about being judged in another one. He wanted to be a Wampus student because he loved everything they stood for. Although, his learning of the houses were a bit bias with a mostly Wampus family. So, anyone can imagine his disappointment when being put into Pukwudgie. Out of all the houses, Collin had wanted to put in Pukwudgie the least. It wasn't nearly as cool as Wampus. Growing up, Collin learned to love his house. Most of his friends were from the house, and it wasn't just because they shared a common room. His favorite type of people just seemed to be apart of the house. Collin definitely also had friends from other houses. He was just quite popular throughout his years in Ilvermorny. He was a really charismatic and likable person, so it made sense. He didn't play Quadpot or was a cheerleader. He just was well known, and he made friends easily. He played music as much as he could, becoming really talented in guitar after starting it in sixth grade. With his love for music and his charismatic personality, it was no surprise when he decided to pursue as a musician after graduating. What was surprising, though, was how popular Collin became in music so quickly. At only the age of twenty, he was very well known in the industry. He became very busy with making music and traveled a ton for touring. Collin loved every part of it. It's everything he could of imagined. It almost seemed dream-like. He couldn't imagine how his life could get any better then this. It didn't get better. Collin was in the middle of touring when he got a call from his family. His mother, who was an auror at the time, had been killed in a terrible incident with dark wizards. Collin didn't know how to take the news that had come out of no where. At first, he didn't feel shocked, confused, or even sad. He didn't feel anything. He couldn't process what happened. He didn't really fully process until the funeral. He had flown back to America, stalling the tour for his mother's funeral. Seeing the coffin is what had him break down. Him and his mother had been very close. She was the one that helped him pursue in music, even though it was his dad who actually had a talent in it. He told his mother everything... And she was now gone. The death was so fast and no one saw it coming. The day after, he cancelled every music and touring events that would come up- refunding anyone who paid for anything of course- and took a break from music. He bought himself an apartment, deciding to have some time to cope. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Collin is one of the most generous and kindest people you'll ever meet. He's always making sure to spread kindness and hoping everyone is okay. If he ever notices someone who seems sad or not in a good mood, he always tries to make them smile. Making someone else smile honestly warms his heart, no matter how cliche or cheesy it may sound. No matter what mood he's in, he wants everyone else to be in a good one. Even though he's in a terrible point of his life right now, he's always trying to make his father and sisters at least smile on rough days. His kindness makes Collin well liked by most. Some may say that Collin's sensitivity came from after his mother's passing. Those people would be wrong. Sensitivity has always been a very big part of Collin. He's very emotional and can easily be hurt by others. No matter how much he tries to take criticism in a good manor, it still always makes him feel at least a tiny bit bad. He easily tries to hide his sensitivity. In the music business, you can't be sensitive without falling apart. Though, even if he puts on a mask to hide the fact he's hurt easily, it's still there. Collin has always made sure to stay level-headed. Even when getting famous, he made sure to never think he was better then anyone else. His mother had taught him this at a very young age, and its been stuck with him ever sense. He doesn't care if someone's parents are no-maj or all wizard, it only matters who they really are (Again with the no matter how cliche it is part). He wants everyone to be and feel loved. Honestly, that's his biggest goal in life; always had been. That's why he's loved his career so much, spreading a message that everyone is incredible no matter what. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Collin is a half-blood. (2 muggle grandparents) His blood status never really affected him much in any way, and he can't see why any person of any blood status should be affected differently by it. 4) What is your character's occupation? He's a traveling musician, but is taking a small break for now. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! FC is Harry Styles Collin2.png Collin4.jpg Collin5.jpg Collin6.jpg 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) I only have 1 char/None are exotic ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Alder wood, 11', Snallygastor Heartstring 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? A Swallow 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? Yes and no. I mean, becoming a musician is the best thing that could ever happen to him. Yet, of course, he wished one thing hadn't happened of course. Or at least wished he could of said goodbye before it happened. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? So many wizards are so exclusive. Who cares if someone is a no-maj born or just a no-maj in general? It's not like they're evil. Honestly, it usually turns out that pure-bloods mostly turn to the dark-side. Collin doesn't like any specific blood status more than another, and he doesn't understand how someone can. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying '''one item. What does your character want to be in there?''' Well, if the box is big enough, it would definitely be his guitar. Something to keep him entertained. Comments 00:26, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Category:Adult Sorted